


Hello, Double-Oh

by The_Oversharing_Skeptic



Series: Drabbles: The Bard and The Witcher [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Oversharing_Skeptic/pseuds/The_Oversharing_Skeptic
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Can you do a James Bond scene where Geralt is waiting for Jaskier at a bar and then when Jaskier enters it's a total Bond girl entrance scene?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Drabbles: The Bard and The Witcher [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630288
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	Hello, Double-Oh

The investigation landed Geralt and Jaskier in a prestigious high stakes Gwent tournament featured in the Seven Cats hotel. The leader of the vampire mafia Geralt was investigating also happened to be the host of this tournament. He would inevitably be joining the game, giving Geralt an opportunity to investigate and corner the vampire should the need arise.

Geralt and the other participants of the tournament were seated in a bar waiting area. Geralt didn’t need his witcher senses to know that everyone in the room was anxious. The stakes were high, almost one million crowns just to enter the tournament, not counting the actual bets that would surely take place. Even if one-third of this room could afford to purchase half the Continent, the prospect of losing that currency sat poorly with most. Then again, that was also part of the fun.

It didn’t bother Geralt, but M16 had provided the cash and even though Yennefer would have his head if he lost, it wasn’t his money to lose.

He looked at his watch; Jaskier had still been preparing when Geralt had left. The tournament was about to start and Geralt needed Jaskier to work as a distraction. It was no secret that the vampire leader, Dettlaff, had a soft spot for handsome men and Jaskier definitely fit that category.

Geralt languidly took his drink at the bar and watched the room. The tense atmosphere immediately calmed when Jaskier walked into the room. Humans and non-human’s alike seemed both aroused and curious when looking at the half siren. If Geralt were a more cynical man, and he definitely was cynical, he would say the attraction was due to the siren blood. Siren’s were one of the most beautiful creatures around, having the power to look like whatever the viewer desired – it was one of the reason why they were such successful hunters. But Jaskier could not change his appearance at will.

He was, simply put, really just that beautiful.

His light brown hair was swept to the side, allowing everyone to take in his impossibly blue eyes and gorgeous full lips. He stood tall, with the air of a man who knew exactly what he was and what effect he had on others: confident and perhaps a hint smug. He wore a deep auburn suit that only managed to accentuate his lithe figure and sea blue gaze.

When Jaskier spotted Geralt, he smiled. Geralt couldn’t help but stare.

He really was a sight to behold.

Jaskier made his way over to the witcher, smile still plastered on his face.

“Hello there,” he said, seating himself next to Geralt. Geralt smirked and leaned into to the man, placing his hand on Jaskier’s thigh. He heard Jaskier’s breath hitch.

“You look,” Geralt said, voice deep sounding like a growl, “ _delicious”._ Jaskier’s cheeks turned a delightful shade of pink; he leaned into the witcher face, lips ghosting over Geralt’s – teasing.

“Perhaps later,” Jaskier said, “if you’re good, you can show me just how delicious I am.”

Geralt growled and lunged, capturing the bard’s lips into his own.

Oh yes, Geralt thought as Jaskier wrapped his hand’s around his neck, I think I will.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! If you want to send me prompts or just talk, you can find me on tumblr: https://oversharingskeptic.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm thinking of hosting a prompt competition? Like the top five prompt submissions will get the stories as gifts here on Ao3? If that sounds like something you're interested in let me know :)


End file.
